1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical lens assemblies and electronic devices including such optical lens assemblies, and more particularly, to optical lens assemblies that are small in size while also having high resolution, and electronic devices including such optical lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera technology has greatly advanced in recent years so that cameras are no longer stand-alone cameras, but rather components of a variety of ubiquitous electronic devices (apparatuses) such as mobile devices, home appliances, or other user devices. With the wide use of these electronic devices, utilization of the camera as a part of these electronic devices is increasing. Accordingly, in response to user demand, camera performance and/or resolution in electronic devices are being improved. Various kinds of landscapes, people, or self-shot pictures or “selfies” may be captured by the camera. In addition, network connectivity of the electronic device allows multimedia, for example, pictures or videos, to be shared on social networks or via other media.
As semiconductors and display technology have improved, camera technology has also improved. Improvements include better resolution and larger sensors, for example, from older electronic devices housing a ⅛″ sensor to the latest electronic devices housing a ½″ sensor. Improvements in camera technology also allows these electronic device to house telephoto lens and/or super-wide angle lens.
Other advancements include miniaturizing the camera, so that the physical size of the camera as small as possible. However, while doing so, optical performance, for example, maintaining a low F-number and excellent aberration correction, must be maintained. Conventionally, it is difficult to control image aberration in a miniaturized wide angle lens.